Namesake
A Namesake is a Mobian term that refers to a Human family that gave a Mobian its original surname. The term dates back to the 2300s when the Terra Novans from Earth colonized Mobius. Before Mobian society really took hold, the quickly mutated proto-Mobians were quite vulnerable and uneducated despite being given a higher intelligence due to spliced Human DNA in their system. At the time, many Humans were sympathetic for these creatures and decided to take them into their families. In doing so, they adopted Mobians into their homes and gave these new people their surnames. An adopted Mobian would live with the family, with the Humans treating them like everyone else in their home. The Humans would teach them, and love them. These Mobians would be later known as Named Mobians. For example, a Mobian with the given name of Alda that is adopted by the Human family with the name Smith would be known as Alda Smith, taking the Human name for their own. Namesakes were considered a great honor for Mobians as they were accepted in a society that was unlike their own. Here, they were treated as people and lived like the Humans did, working, learning, and playing, while they were still very much under generational development. Some Mobians did not take names though and chose to live away from this mixed socity where they became known as Nameless Mobians. The reasons for this are not quite clear. It may be out of disgust at the idea of this mixed society, or because they wanted to live an independant life where they could live on their own, which isn't too far from the mentality of their non-sentient ancestors. Mobians with Names typically also tend to take on the family's attitude and motivations. A Mobian in the 33rd Century that has a Namesake that was affiliated with exploring may tend to be explorers themselves. Namesakes with a flair for business may influence their Mobians to become entrepreneurs themselves. The occurance of Namesake families was very prevelant in the 24-25th Century when Terra Novan Humans adopted Mobians who were either abandoned, or chose to come into a Human family for education, food, and protection. As Darwin's Plague struck Mobius some time in the late 2500s to early 2600s, the Human population began to die out, leaving Mobians with their surnames being the only connection they had to their Human families. Even in the modern day, geneologists can trace an individual back to their Namesake Mobian. Namesakes may indeed appear again with the advent of Humans arriving back on Mobius in 3234. Humans may indeed choose again to adopt abandoned or orphaned Mobians or spouses into their families and choose to give them their last names, which may create a new generation of Namesakes. It should be noted that while every Namesake on Mobius has a Mobian to claim it, not every Mobian has a Namesake. A Namesake only refers to a last name that was carried by one of the original colonists that arrived on Mobius in 2290, and some surnames have been blacklisted thanks to the fact that a good portion of the Human colonists chose to leave and form themselves as the Northlanders, which would later be known as the Overlanders. Category:Lore Category:Mobius